Various types of fireproof bags and tongs for handling flammable substances, such as burning barbecue briquettes, are known in the prior art. What is needed, and what the present device provides, is a reusable extinguishing container kit for a flammable substance, such as charcoal briquettes commonly used in a barbecue grill or other similar flammable materials, to safely, effectively, and efficiently both ignite and capture the flammable substance, to extinguish the flammable substance by eliminating oxygen from the burning process without fear of catching another object on fire, and then dispose of or re-use the flammable substance once extinguished and cooled.